


Peer Pressure

by littlediable



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Top Jasper Hale, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Jasper Hale x reader, smut and fluff
Relationships: Jasper Hale/You
Kudos: 44





	Peer Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Song "Peer pressure" by James Bay and Julia Michaels

Seven texts,   
2AM Halfway dressed,   
all saying, "Call me up"   
You can't sleep, you're testing me   
Bad but sweet   
And I'm just tryna keep it together, oh   
And now you're saying

Jasper tried to deny it as first, how could he fall for a human girl after seeing how much his brother suffered from it. But y/n y/l/n was a force to be reckoned with. The girl was insanely beautiful, her y/h/c hair matched her y/e/c eyes, she pulled him in, he couldn’t stay away from her. Y/n was in love with Jasper Hale the second she first saw him, she didn’t care about the pained expression on his face every time their eyes met, didn’t care about him telling her that he was no good for him. She had him hooked around her little finger, Jasper lost the fight, he stopped denying his feelings for her, let her in on his biggest secret, not overly surprised about her laughing about the fact that his body would shimmer in sunlight.

When we met, innocent   
Now I'm dead   
Every time you're touchin' me  
You're dancing around on my mind every second   
I'm under control 'til you're in front of me   
Maybe I'm scared, I don't care, I'm addicted   
I'm in it   
And you say

Both of them were a match made in heaven, they complemented each other, the family accepted her with open arms, even Rosalie. Their love story wasn’t as eventful as Bella and Edwards, thank goodness. Y/n and Jasper talked a lot about the possibility of her becoming a vampire, but there was no rush, she wanted to experience as much as she could as long as her heart was beating. Jasper was surprised about his control over his primal instincts around her, the first time they ever kissed made both of them want more. Soon kisses turned into something more, he’d go down on her, his lips attached to her clit, sucking, lightly biting, kissing the nub while his fingers moved in and out of her with a deadly speed. Her fingers were tugging on his hair, coaxing some groans out of him. Going down on Jasper was always a bit risky, he’d try his best to stay calm, but the pressure would soon be too much and he’d thrust into you roughly.

Put your hands on my body   
Just like you think you know me  
Want your heart beating on me  
Don't leave me hot and lonely   
I don't usually give in to peer pressure  
But I'll give in to yours   
So I give you my everything and you keep on teasing   
With that look in your eyes 'cause you know I believe it   
I don't usually give in to peer pressure   
But I'll give in to yours

The both of them would fuck in almost every single room of the Cullens house, as soon as the rest of the coven had left to hunt. With one leg on his shoulder and the other one wrapped around his middle he’d be able to gaze that one spot that made her toes curl and her back arch towards him. Jasper would always try and make her cum first, he was in love with the way she looked as soon as her orgasm would wash over her, eyes shut, his name falling off her lips, he’d praise her “you are doing so well kitten.”, would suck on her neck while his fingers would rub her oversensitive clit to intensify her orgasm.

When we met, innocent   
Now I'm dead and you're saying

“I love you Jasper”, her head placed on his cold chest, soothing her sweaty body, while his fingers danced along her spine. He would kiss her temple, pull her even closer while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Jasper was big on aftercare, always tried to make her feel loved and appreciated.

Put your hands on my body  
Just like you think you know me   
Want your heart beating on me   
Don't leave me hot and lonely  
I don't usually give in to peer pressure   
But I'll give in to yours   
So I give you my everything and you keep on teasing   
With that look in your eyes 'cause you know I believe it   
I don't usually give in to peer pressure  
Oh, but I'll give in to yours  
Almost every fight would end in makeup sex, Jasper would struggle with the many emotions she’d feel at the same time, anger turned into lust and disappointment turned into forgiveness. Even though they had their ups and downs, they knew that their love was made for eternity, they were made for each other.

You're dancing around on my mind every second   
I'm under control 'til you're in front of me   
Maybe I'm scared I don't care,   
I'm addicted I'm in it


End file.
